


I'm Ready Now

by pursuitofnerdiness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofnerdiness/pseuds/pursuitofnerdiness
Summary: The Cup of China, but as a reverse AU where Yuuri coaches Victor.





	I'm Ready Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensversusswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, Mar! I hope you enjoy this birthday ficlet. <3

_ Stay close to me, don’t go away _ __  
_ I’m afraid of losing you _ __  
__  
_ Your hands, your legs, _ __  
_ My hands, my legs, _ __  
_ And our heartbeats _ __  
_ Are blending together _ __  
__  
_ Let’s leave together _ _  
_ _ I’m ready now_

Victor throws himself body and soul into his final step sequence, moving with all the grace and finesse that Yuuri had instilled in him this season. He’s spinning, spinning, until he runs out of momentum, and every muscle in his body burns as he steps into his final pose, arms crossed and face canted up towards the ceiling. The lights overhead wash out his entire field of vision as he pants in place until the final note plays. The moment the music releases him from his program, he looks for Yuuri and finds him standing by the entrance to the rink, stunned and staring with eyes wide for a moment until he starts running for the kiss and cry.

Victor pivots and strokes forward on the ice, launching himself towards the kiss and cry.  _ I’m ready now. Please, Yuuri, please be ready too. _ He’s tried so hard to say with this program what neither he nor Yuuri could articulate in words just yet, and he thinks that finally, finally, he might have gotten his message across.

In just seconds Victor’s across the rink, and he calls out, “Yuuri, I did great, right?” Yuuri throws himself at Victor the moment he’s in range, and he can feel time slow down as Yuuri’s face nears his own, their eyes locked together. Yuuri looks at him with utter adoration, and then, eyes closed, presses their lips together as he cradles the back of Victor’s head, wrapping his hand behind Victor’s ponytail. Victor circles his arms around Yuuri and hangs on as he tips backwards towards the ice with Yuuri’s warm, soft lips against his own.

In that moment, as they fall together to the ice, Victor feels joy and relief because he finally got through to Yuuri after dreaming of this moment for so long. He’s been waiting so many years for this, but it’s only in the past year that it even seemed like a real possibility. After finally getting the chance to skate on the same ice as his idol, he was devastated by Yuuri’s crushing defeat at last year’s Grand Prix Final, after which he abruptly retired in shame. Yuuri announced his retirement after one last hurrah at that year’s banquet, getting plastered on champagne, dancing with Victor, stealing his heart yet again, and then promptly disappearing from the face of the earth.

They’ve come so far together ever since he’d shown up on Yuuri’s doorstep five months earlier demanding that Yuuri coach him, and the realization jolts through Victor as his back collides with the ice. He honestly can’t tell whether it was the collision with the ice or the kiss that punched the air out of his lungs. But it doesn’t matter, because when Yuuri lifts himself up and opens his eyes again, his words stun Victor all over again.

“You skated just as beautifully as I knew you could, Victor.” Yuuri is looking at him like… well, like no one ever has, like he’s Yuuri’s whole world in that moment, and Victor’s heart feels like it might burst. He’s still floating on an adrenaline high from his skate, and all of this feels slightly unreal.

“Wow, Yuuri, I…” Victor trails off because he hadn’t thought through what would happen  _ after _ the kiss he’d been wanting for so long. Instead he just looks up at Yuuri and smiles. He wants to pull Yuuri down for another kiss, but the ice is cold and hard against his back and an ISU official is giving him a look. His smile changes into a smirk, and he asks, “Do you think this will help my PCS too?”

Yuuri bursts out laughing, and he pulls Victor close again. “Let’s go find out,” he says in Victor’s ear, and even with his back against the ice, Victor feels a warmth he never thought he would.


End file.
